dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Earth 3
Earth 3 is Tier 8 playable content that contains the Earth 3 Gotham Zone, Earth 3: The Visitor 2 player operation, Earth 3: Injustice System alert, Earth 3: The Panopticon raid and Earth 3: The Escape raid. Episode 30: Earth 3 was released on November 15th, 2017. Access to Earth 3 is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $9.99. Access to Earth 3 is also included in the CR 210 Advance, which may be claimed freely in January 2019 (unlocks the episode for all characters in the account). Story Earth 3: The Visitor An unknown craft has crash landed in the peaceful town of Smallville, and Lex Luthor has asked you to investigate the situation. Find out what you can about the mysterious pilot of this ship, and what his intentions may be for our world. Earth 3 Gotham After traveling with Alexander Luthor to a mirrored version of our Earth, you find yourself in an alternate Gotham that is absolutely drowning in corruption! Work alongside the members of the Justice League to do what you can to fight back and protect the terrified citizens of this Gotham. Earth 3: Injustice System The Gotham of this alternate Earth has a trail of corruption that leads back to the vile Mayor Gordon, and it’s up to you and Batman to take him down! Be wary though, the Mayor may have a powerful friend ready to make this difficult for you. Earth 3: The Panopticon Lex Luthor has gone missing after traveling alone to the Panopticon, this world’s version of the Watchtower. Travel there with Superman and Wonder Woman to find him, and to finally come face to face with the true threats of this alternate Earth – the Crime Syndicate! Earth 3: The Escape The Crime Syndicate has put their plans in motion to invade our Earth, and you’re the only one who can stop them! Fight alongside Superman, Lex Luthor, and Alexander Luthor in this epic battle against this world’s mightiest beings, with the fate of our own world at stake! Characters Locations Content Equipment Members and owners of the episode with receive purple gear in the Quicksuit style from the regular episode non-event instances, for all others the purple gear will be the Dresden 7 style. In order to get the maximum item level of 193 (purple), 191 (blue) or 189 (green) from attuned gear the player character needs to have a minimum combat rating of 218 (purple), 217 (blue) or 216 (green). Missions *Earth 3 (heroes intro mission) - Earth 3 (villains intro mission) *Earth 3 Emergency (heroes) - Earth 3 Emergency (villains) 2 Player Operation *Earth 3: The Visitor Alert *Earth 3: Injustice System Raids *Earth 3: The Panopticon *Earth 3: The Escape Collectibles Briefings and Investigations Collections Feats Base Items * Earth 3 Trophy News Earth 3 Release Notes Trivia *With the release of this episode the attuned gear from The Vault in the Psycho style has been upgraded from item level 10-172 to 10-180. * DC Universe Online's rendition of the Crime Syndicate of America and related materials is a mixture of their depictions in the and comic book storylines, as well as their appearance in the (2010) animated movie. *Earth 3 as seen in the Earth 3 Panopticon is flipped horizontally; Europe and America are on the west and east side of the Atlantic Ocean respectively, opposite to the real world. *The Valentine's Day Collections: Gotham Date Knight reveals Batman watched an Earth 3 movie to learn more about their culture. He describes it as so bad it makes him appreciate prime Earth romantic comedies. Trailer Gallery Ep 30 243 (2).jpg Ep 30 221.jpg Ep 30 242.jpg Ep 30 244.jpg Ep 30 243.jpg DPBGkCHVQAAsqtW.jpg DQ93xaSXcAAKzXS.jpg large.jpg Category:DLC Category:Episode Category:Earth 3 Category:Events